Electric Hearts
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Luna Lovegood knows to never judge a book by it's cover.  For some reason, Pansy's story intrigues her...  MAY CONTINUE THIS ONE-SHOT


_**So I'm sitting at home, boredom drowning my muse, when I came up with a new idea. FINALLY! My muse cried out, overjoyed. I worked on a video for a rare pairing that I'm sure exists, but I've never seen or read about before. So now I give you…**_

_**MY VERY FIRST PANSY/LUNA FIC! (Check out my video of the same title, it's really short but if you guys like it I'll make it longer!)**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Okay, now that that's over…on to the fic!**_

/

Luna remembered her second year at Hogwarts very clearly. The other years flitted by, as if she were looking through a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes and sounds she couldn't decipher.

Her second year was the year she met Pansy Parkinson.

"_What IS that?" a scornful female voice snapped on the Hogwarts Express, as Luna drifted past the Slytherin compartment with her head held high. A reproachful male voice answered her,_

"_Oh, that's Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter."_

"_Explains a lot," the girl voice said, followed by snide laughter from the Slytherins. Luna didn't care, however, she was used to people making fun of her. If she wasn't mocked, that meant something was terribly wrong._

"_Hey, you dropped something!"_

_Luna smiled brightly and looked down. "Oh, thank you, but I think you're mistaken."_

_The blonde boy who had spoken to her smirked, while a brunette girl giggled. _

_Suddenly Luna tripped over the girl's foot, and fell, scraping her knees on the floor of the Hogwart's Express. Laughter chorused throughout the compartment, and Luna got up slowly, smiling all the while. _

"_How clumsy of me. I'll see you later," and she walked off, leaving stunned Slytherins in her wake._

/

Luna was very bright; she had to be, she was a Ravenclaw, after all! She remembered how proud her father was, her fifth year at Hogwarts when she was placed in the sixth year Potions class, beaming and telling her how wonderful and smart she was.

Professor Snape, with what Harry was sure was malicious intent, paired her up with the brunette Slytherin who had tripped her three years earlier on the Hogwart's Express.

The Gryffindor's all called the girl Pug Face.

"I can't believe that bastard Snape paired you with Pug Face Parkinson, of all people!" Ginny cried, flinging her bag over her shoulder. "Does he want you murdered?"

"Oh, I don't think she's as bad as everyone says," Luna said dreamily. Actually, Pansy ignored her the entire time that they were working on the Dreamless Draught. She took in a sideways glance at the fiery Gryffindor; the girl who was destined to marry Harry Potter. She knew that they would somehow end up together, and while it made her happy to see both of her friends find love, it somehow pained her that she would never find that with Ginny. She was so beautiful, her first true friend, so kind, and-and-

"Blimey Luna, I swear if she says anything to you, tell me and I'll-" Ginny made a fist out of her hand and punched on the palm of the other hand, a grimace on her freckled face. "I'll make the bint wish she was never born."

"Thanks, Ginny," Luna said, and smiled before walking into the Ravenclaw common room and sitting down in a chair by the fireplace to study.

Luna didn't see the world like everyone else did. The rest of the world was so concerned with physical beauty that they didn't see the beauty that lay masked within. Luna was determined more than ever to prove them wrong.

Pansy had to have a good side, everyone had one, no matter how concealed it was.

Luna was going to uncover it.

/

"Yeah, I have no clue what this even means," Pansy mumbled, not even looking at the textbook, just staring at the back of Draco Malfoy's platinum blond head and pointing towards the excerpt in the Advanced Potions book.

"Oh," Luna answered softly, "I'll do it, you have to soak the Bezoar first in the potion, then crush the scarab beetles."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Pansy muttered absent-mindedly while staring at the Slytherin sitting in front of her.

Too soon, class was dismissed, and Luna went about her day, glancing back at the girl who intrigued her for no apparent reason.

/

"Hello, Pansy."

Pansy blinked up at Luna owlishly before scowling. "Sit down and get to work on the potion, Lovegood. I haven't got all damn day."

"I thought we could talk. Get to know each other, since we are partners and everything."

Pansy smirked. "Sorry, Lovegood. Oh, wait, I'm not sorry. I just don't associate myself with Mudblood lovers like you and your father, no matter how pure your blood may be. Now start working on this potion so I can moon over Draco."

"You like Draco?"

Pansy smiled, and it was the first sincere, happy emotion that Luna had ever seen on the Slytherin's face.

It was intoxicating.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I mean, I know Draco and I aren't really together, well, kind of, you know how that goes, but…I wouldn't mind…"

Pansy seemed to realize who she was talking to, and a frown stormed over her features. Features that Luna found to be quite pretty, when they weren't angry or tainted with an ugly emotion.

"Okay, let's just work on the potion."

"You can talk to me," Luna said, and Pansy gave her that shell shocked stare again.

"Why are you so intent on getting to know me?" Pansy said, and she looked genuinely interested to know.

"You seem fascinating to me," Luna blurted out, before stopping herself from revealing too much.

Pansy sighed, and wiped her hand over her brow.

"If you really want to hang out, we can go to the Three Broomsticks tonight. I guess. I have nothing better to do, and Draco's been hanging around this Astoria Greengrass bint for awhile…"

"Tomorrow is Saturday!" Luna said excitedly, and Pansy nodded ironically.

"Yeah, imagine that. Well, I'll see you tonight in Hogsmeade. Don't bring any of your Gryffindor friends either, I can't stand them."

Luna nodded, and smiled at Pansy. "Tonight, then."

"Yes," Pansy sighed again, and gathered up her books. "See you around."

/

Luna had never taken time to get ready for anything before, not like this. She used a makeup charm on her eyelashes, and put a little bit of glitter on her eyes to give the illusion of fairy dust. She even combed her long, stringy blonde hair as soon as she got out of the shower.

"It's not a date, Luna," she told her reflection in the mirror, a person she could barely recognize. The butterflies in her stomach contradicted her, however, and she had never felt such anticipation in her life.

/

Luna walked into the Three Broomsticks, and her heart fell from her chest. Pansy was nowhere to be found.

The bar was completely empty.

Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder jolted her, and she spun around to see Pansy smirking.

"I have a better place we can go," Pansy said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the empty street.

They ended up at the Hogshead Inn, and Pansy bought Luna a butterbeer, which Luna sipped on delicately.

"You're alright, I guess," Pansy said as she took a shot of Firewhiskey. "I actually don't have a lot of girls for friends. All the ones I know are stuck up, and they're all after Draco."

"Hmm," Luna said thoughtfully. "Friends."

"Hey, don't get any ideas!" Pansy giggled, as she downed another shot. "I'm just saying, to make a point. You can't trust anyone nowadays."

"Oh, I don't think that's true," Luna answered, "I can trust my friends. "I don't have a whole lot of them, but the ones that I do have are good to me."

"Yeah," Pansy said, her eyes shining brightly before she blinked, and shook her head. "Damn, what's in these?" She inspected her shot glass, and Luna took the opportunity to poke her in the side.

Pansy started giggling, and her laughter was melodious and infectious. Luna laughed with her, and who would ever know that Pansy Parkinson was ticklish, if they never took the time to get to _know _her?

"Enough! Oh blimey," Pansy gasped breathlessly as Luna continued to tickle her, despite the bartender (who looked remarkably like Professor Dumbledore, except grungier) shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"I-can't -breathe-okay, that's it-"

And Pansy knocked Luna's hands out of the way, but it wasn't out of anger or spite. Breathing heavily, Pansy gazed into Luna's eyes, and Luna felt a spark ignite under her flesh, a spark that ignited a path of flame that trailed down her spine.

Pansy took her hand and put it under Luna's chin, drawing her closer. Luna could smell the whiskey, harsh on the other girl's breath.

"You should know…I'm really drunk right now," Pansy murmured, gazing down at Luna's lips. "But I think I really want to…well, damn-"

Luna wasn't going to wait any longer. The pleasant buzz she had been feeling had wore off by now, but she didn't usually have inhibitions when it came to someone she was fond of. She met Pansy the rest of the way in a searing kiss.

She opened her eyes slightly to see Pansy's shocked eyes flutter closed, and she was welcomed into the wet cavern of Pansy's mouth by her tentative tongue. Luna thought it was ironic, since Pansy was never shy about anything before, why should she be now?

Energy sparked in Luna's whole body, and her heart was fit to bursting. They broke apart, and Luna smiled brightly at Pansy, who looked spellbound, watching every move that Luna made as she reached for her butterbeer.

"My heart…it feels like it's full of electricity," Luna said wistfully, and Pansy chortled.

"What the bloody hell is elec-eh, whatever. Loony," Pansy said affectionately.

"Oh, it's a Muggle thing," Luna said. "And my heart's full of it."

A song started playing in the Hogshead, and it was a slow, romantic song by Celestina Warbeck. Luna swayed to the music in her chair, and Pansy got up and offered her hand.

"A dance, My Lady?" Pansy said, her voice friendly yet serious. Luna took the proffered hand and Pansy pulled her close.

Luna began to twirl and dance, feeling the music move inside of her, and feeling Pansy move with her. She was lost, lost, lost in the sensations of such a wonderful moment, and she never wanted it to end.

"Pansy…" Luna started, as she leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Pansy said softly, moving to the sound of the music fluidly.

"That was best first kiss any girl could ever ask for."

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks.

"You mean-"

"I-" Luna started. "Are you angry?"

"Angry? No, just a little, well, I mean, you're really pretty, Luna. Sure, you're crazy, but people don't care about that most days."

"See! I told them," Luna said quietly. "I told them not to judge a book by it's cover. You're not as mean as they said you would be."

Pansy chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Loony. Now, how to get you into the Slytherin common room…"

"Oh! I know! We could use the Room of Requirement!"

"What's-oh, oh yeah, I guess we could-" Pansy started.

"Please, please, Pansy, let's go!"

"Alright, firecracker, hold on, I'm right behind you."

/

The Room of Requirement seemed to know exactly what they wanted, and how lovely was that, to see the vase of roses by the door, and candlelight, and fragrant rose petals scattered over a canopy bed.

Luna dragged Pansy over to the bed, and Luna's body started to shake…from nerves, apprehension, excitement…she didn't even know. The only thing she knew was that she wanted this, wanted this particular girl more than anything in the world at that very moment.

Pansy climbed over her, her firm, curvy body somehow perfectly molding with Luna's frail, slender form. Luna, with strength that she didn't even know she had, flipped Pansy over so that she straddled her hips. Pansy's eyes widened in anticipation, and Luna giggled quietly, slowly lifting off Pansy's blouse, and unhooking her bra, revealing the other girl's breasts to her starry gaze.

"Beautiful…" Luna murmured. She didn't care what everyone else said: in her mind, this woman was beauty incarnate. "You're like Aphrodite."

"Thanks," Pansy smiled up at her, and then gasped as Luna placed gentle kisses on her taut belly. Pansy's legs jerked with every motion of Luna's lips and tongue, and Luna toyed with Pansy's belly button, dipping her tongue into it teasingly, then kissing her jean clad inner thigh.

Soon, Pansy was nude, and Luna had never felt more aroused by any sight in her entire life.

"Kiss me," Pansy said breathlessly as Luna made her way to the junction between Pansy's thighs. Luna stopped, then smiled up at Pansy.

"I'm going to," Luna said, and then placed her mouth over Pansy's arousal, worshipping her as if she actually was Aphrodite herself.

"Ah," Pansy bucked into Luna's mouth, tangled her fingers in Luna's long blond hair. It was a surprisingly short time before Pansy shuddered and came against her. Spasms rocked Luna's body as she felt Pansy's pleasure at her ministrations, and Luna sighed happily.

"Mmm," Pansy moaned, and Luna leaned down to kiss her, Pansy's wetness still on her lips and face.

"Do you want me to-"

"No need for it," Luna said, a content smile playing on her face. She was sure she was glowing.

"Well, Loon-er, Luna, I hope this isn't the last time we meet," Pansy said after pulling up her jeans. Luna stared at the girl's heaving breasts, and shook her head. "You know where to find me. And I promise," she leaned in close, her breath mingling with Luna's, "I'll make it worth your while."

/

Luna walked with Harry and Ginny down to Potions class, and Ginny stared down Pansy, who came to meet them.

""You'd tell me if anybody was _mean _to you, right, Luna?" Ginny said aggressively, while staring daggers at Pansy.

"Oh, yes, she would. I can take her from here, Weasley," Pansy said, and took Luna's hand and led her into the dungeon classroom.

Harry shrugged and followed them in, shaking his head.

Ginny's mouth fell open. Snape drifted towards the dungeon door, sneering at Ginny.

"Don't you have class to attend, Miss Weasley?" he asked, before shutting the classroom door in her face.


End file.
